


Zillah Lokisdottir

by bella_b00



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon, Children of Characters, Copycat - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Lokis daughter, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), What-If, Zillah - Freeform, Zillah Lokisdottir - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_b00/pseuds/bella_b00
Summary: What if Loki had a daughter?Zillah Eos (Bella) has been alone all of her life. Brought up by a retired trainer and cared for by herself. Thor, her uncle, visits her frequently. However this time it is different. Along with his alarmed arrival came memories, visions and her unknown father. Will she join his side? Or fight against him? The Goddess of Chaos has many choices to make.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.00  
Alone. A woman ran with her baby towards the golden castle. Her dark blonde hair bouncing as she fled. She clutched the small child in her arms, ruby red eyes gazing up at her. No matter how much it hurt her to do so she hugged the baby close into her. The blue of her skin creating frost bite all over her mothers fingers soon beginning to scratch up her forearms. She finally reached the giant door of the castle pushing it open. She continued to run, her delicate footsteps sounding heavy on the marble floors. The mother turned multiple corners before reaching a door. She knocked lightly before entering.

"Sigyn, what are you-

She turned around, he was immediately drawn to the bundle in her arms. Peering over he saw a blue creature, he saw the red eyes, he saw the frost bitten skin. Sigyn looked up at him with worrisome eyes. 

"You have to help me Thor," she wept no longer feeling the burn on her skin. "he cannot find out. He is not fit to raise a daughter. His daughter." 

"Sigyn, I don't know how to for fill what you ask of me, eventually he will find out. We cannot hide his own blood forever." 

"That is not what I ask of you." She sniffed. "I'm dying. When she was inside of me everything was fine, but the healer said it is spreading now inside of me. The frost bite will eat away at me until eventually it will take me. There is nothing she can do except from keep it a secret. Thor I beg, she needs to be safe and she can not be with her father. He didn't even know I was pregnant."

Thor stood silent for a moment. Thinking over his options. He could not speak of this to anyone. Rumours are spread quickly in Asgard, this news would spread like wildfire. He quickly walked to his drawers and grabbed some cloth. Thor took the child from Sigyn wrapping her in it, careful to not hurt himself in the process. Sigyn placed a kiss on the child's head her lips turning dark blue. 

"I will take her to Midgard. She will be safe there. I know of a man named Yalda. He was one of the great trainers here on Asgard. I will make sure she will have no memory of him and no intentions to find him." Sigyn nodded. She kissed the baby for the last time before they left. 

Thor headed straight to the Bifrost. He looked down at her. She giggled up at him and hair began to sprout on her head. Blonde hair. Growing bellow her ears before it stopped. It looked just like his however she had two white streaks at the front. He chuckled at her, she had undoubtedly inherited the shapeshifting ability from her father. 

"Thor, what brings you here at this hour." Heimdall looked upon him examining the thing in his arms. He nodded. "I will not speak of this to anyone. You may leave."

"Thank you Heimdall." He entered the Bifrost. "He would speak of having a child when he was younger. Always giving the same name. Zillah Eos. Personally I prefer Bella." He smiled at the baby. 

"Bella, Bella." The alarmed voice filled her head. "Bella." She shot up in bed shaking herself from the dream. She looked up seeing her blonde haired uncle. A sense of urgency filled his eyes. "We need to go." 

A pain sliced through her head. As if hot rods were poking at her brain. She squeezed her emerald eyes shut and clutched at her scalp. There was a flash of blue before she was plunged into darkness with only her sense of hearing. 

"The Tesseract has awakened." The voice echoed around her. "It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows it's workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. A world will be his. The universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?" 

She was dragged out of the darkness. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating bucket loads. The pain had stopped. Thor looked on as tears stained her pale cheeks. He could almost see her illusion shimmer showing her true form, he quickly picked her up into his arms. The flash came once again. Her eyes turned an evil red before closing. 

It was a man. He had midnight black hair and emerald eyes. Fair skin and prominent features. She could see nothing else except from him. 

"Please don't." his accent was Asgardian. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." A voice came from behind her however she failed to turn around and look. She was fixated on this man. There was something about him that was familiar to her. 

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." he spat his words out of his mouth. "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki," another voice sounded. "brother of Thor." her heartbeat quickened. 

"We have no quarrel with your people." 

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." he smirked backhanding a threat. 

"Are you planning to step on us?" the voice sounded calm and collected. 

"I come with glad tidings," he smiled unsettlingly. "of a world made free."

"Free from what?" 

"Freedom." his expression changed to a more serious demeanour. "Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." 

Bella woke to Thor. He held onto her as they travelled through the stars. Thor looked down at her. She took a deep breath before whispering the words. 

"He's here."

—————

"Nice to meet you, I'm agent Phil." he stuck his hand out to the teenage girl. 

"I'm Zillah but weirdly everyone calls me Bella. You can blame Thor for that." She rolled her eyes before taking his hand in hers, shaking it with a firm grip. Not long before Thor had dropped her off outside of the Stark tower building. Stating that he needed to go back to Asgard. It was urgent. 

Not much had been explained to her on the trip there. As she listened to Thor she had time to heal. He told her that a powerful Asgardian had come to earth and it was dangerous for her to be on her own. She then proceeded to ask him about her vision. 

"He said his name was Loki and that he was your brother." She looked up at him her mind full of questions. 

"Bella, in Asgard everyone calls everyone there brother or sister. It's just the way it works." 

"How comes I was never taught that when learning about Asgard. Surely it would've come up when I was learning about their mannerisms." Thor shrugged trying to avoid the questioning. Bella sensed his discomfort and stopped. What he told her was all she needed to know. He was her uncle, she trusted him. 

"Are you ready?" the agent snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded. They entered the tower heading towards the elevator. The agent was frantically calling the same number over and over again. "I didn't think it would have to come to this." he sighed before over riding the system. 

"Mr Stark we need to talk." 

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

"This is urgent." 

"Then leave it urgently."

The doors to the elevator opened and they were met with a huge room. Windows surrounded them, you could see the whole city. In the middle of the room was two figures, one male and one female. The man turned around, he had dark hair with a matching moustache and goatee. 

"Security breach." it was the same voice she had heard on the phone. "It's on you." 

"Mr Stark." Phil spoke and ushered me into the room. The woman had light ginger hair. She made her way over with a friendly smile. 

"Phil! Come in."

"Phil?" Mr Stark questioned. 

"I can't stay." He spoke. 

"His first name is Agent." Mr Stark spoke catching up to the woman. 

"Come on in." She looked at the girl by his side. "Who is this you have brought with you?"

"Hi, I'm Zillah but just call me Bella." There was a confused look on her face. She wondered how Zillah could translate to having a nickname like Bella. "It's a long story."

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you." she smiled. "We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." Mr Stark said in an annoyed tone. 

"I have two things to ask of you." He sighed. "First we need you to look this over as soon as possible." He handed over a binder which Stark didn't want to accept. 

"I don't like being handed things." 

"That's fine, because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She took the binder in exchange for the champagne in her hand. She then took Starks drink giving him the folder. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Stark clutched onto the thing in his hands. 

"This isn't a consultation." Agent Phil replied. 

"Is this about the Avengers?" The woman asked. "Which I know nothing about." she jumped on quickly. 

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought." Mr Stark began to make his way over to his desk. "And I didn't even qualify." 

"I didn't know that either." She shrugged. 

"Apparently," Stark continued. "I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know." The women nodded her head. 

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." The Agent spoke. 

"Whatever," Stark dismissed him. "Ms. Potts got a second?" 

"Half a moment." she whispered jogging over to the man. Bella looked up at Phil and he shrugged. She could sense that he was used to the mans attitude. The woman turned around. "Didn't you say you had two things to ask." 

"Oh yes." He smiled. "I'm leaving Bella here. She needs somewhere safe to stay and this was the best option, she will go soon. We just need a little bit more time to prepare for her needs."

"No." Stark turned around. 

"Of course she can stay." The woman smiled. "I'm Pepper, ignore the grumpy man over there. It's just who he is." 

"And who is he exactly?" Bella asked. 

"Iron Man."

"Oh i've heard a lot about Iron Man." She said in a rude tone.


	2. Chapter 2

1.01  
“The Chitauri grow restless." The voice once again echoed in her mind as Loki's face became more clear. 

"Let them gird themselves." he spoke. "I will lead them in the glorious battle."

"Battle?" the echo sounded outraged. "Against the meagre might of earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy." he smirked. "If your force is as formidable as you claim."

"You question us? You question him, he who put the sceptre in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?" 

"I was a King." Loki raised his voice and made his statement. "The rightful king of Asgard, betrayed."

"Your ambition is little and born of childish need." We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." There was a intimidating screech. "I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain?" the voice turned into a whisper. "He will make you long for something sweet as pain." 

Bella sat up in her bed. Once again she was sweating and her heart rate was going crazy. The hum of electricity prominent under her touch. She looked at the clock next to her bed. She had slept into the late afternoon. Surprise didn’t over come her as she had tossed and turned all night. She tried to convince herself that these dreams were far from reality however in her heart she knew there was something dangerous about them. So dangerous that she vowed not to speak of them to anything. 

She quickly got up and made her way downstairs after getting ready. From all the sleep she had gotton she knew that it would charge her for the next few human days. Pepper was long gone, she had flown to Washington the night before. Wandering around the large penthouse, she found a metal door. She had always been a curious child, Bella pushed the door open. Stark was messing around with his suit. She felt that the energy was unbalanced. The electricity uneven across her senses. Walking over to him she spoke. 

"May I?" she asked. He turned around sharply. 

"No, you will break my suit." he answered flatly. 

"You have a dozen suits." she rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn and move out of the way." 

"You break it, you pay for it." She smiled sarcastically towards the man. Stark wouldn't admit it however he wanted to see what she could offer, if she could offer anything at all. He tried researching her however he found nothing at all. Not even a birth certificate. 

She felt the electricity gather in her hands, extracting it from the building. The electric looked like lightning dancing in her hands. She pressed it to the suit aiming the power towards the battery. Bella stayed like that for a few seconds before letting go. She stepped back letting him examine it. He pushed his lips together before nodding. The lights began to flash red and an alarm sounded. 

"A problem has been detected in Germany. They have found Loki and are in need of assistance." Jarvis spoke over the speaker. Stark sighed before putting his suit on. 

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." Bella grinned shifting her appearance. She now presented in a black body suit with green accents. A chest plate of silver with emeralds imprinted in it. Her long leather jacket hung over this with matching silver forearm amour. Bella brought her hands up then threw them downwards. A dagger appeared in each one she placed them in her thigh holster. She was no longer Bella. 

"You don't know what your getting yourself into, kid." Stark warned, knowing that he would not be able to dismiss her. 

"Don't call me kid," She took on a serious tone "It's Zillah to you." 

—————

"Agent Romanoff." Stark played music over the speakers. "You miss me?" He landed knocking Loki off of his feet. Zillah soon followed appearing next to him, the lightning buzzed in her hands. Loki looked up instantly meeting her eyes. She felt the sense of familiarity again. He was the man in her dreams. No matter how much she wanted to in that moment she couldn't look away. He had her trapped inside his velvet eyes. 

She could feel him try to unlock her mind, trying to pick at it. Zillah denied him, Loki was only able to see blankness. He could feel the energy she possessed. Knowing instantly that she was not of a human form. He looked for a fault in her illusion however there was no cracks. Loki only found himself staring into her eyes which were a mirror image of his own. 

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark spoke. Loki removed his illusion and hid his weapons. He put his hands up finally taking his eyes off of her and placing them onto Stark. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." The man with the shield spoke. 

"Captain." he replied in a cold tone. 

"Zillah." They looked at her confused. "What? I though we were rhyming off names." They both sighed, teenagers. 

—————

Loki sat silently on the jet. Zillah sat opposite him. He had looked her up and down a few times. She wasn't threatened by him more intrigued by his curiosity towards her. She rolled her eyes as he tried once again to infiltrate her mind.

"Can you just give up already? You know that it's not going to work." She crossed her arms and leaned back. He smirked and nodded. 

"I don't like it." Captain spoke quietly however the whole of the plane could here him. 

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark joked. 

"I don't remember it being that easy." he commented. "This guy packs a wallop."

"What do you expect?" Zillah mumbled under her breath. She had never learned about Loki but she had seen his name a few times. Every time she went to read a chapter on him the book was closed and she was told to never look for him again. That's why she had only slight information and by slight I mean she only knew that "He is Loki, the God of Mischief. He obviously posses what you two do not have and cannot have." Loki held himself back from laughing. 

"Still, Cap you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Stark continued ignoring Zillah. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" he was confused. 

"It's like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing tune as a Capsicle." he joked but didn't let out a laugh. 

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." A storm brewed over head. Hitting them in an instant. 

"Where is this coming from?" The red head spoke. Zillah knew the answer immediately and it seemed that Loki did to. With every flash of lightning her veins tingled giving her a warm feeling. 

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Captain asked Loki. 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He sighed. Something hit the top of the roof making the jet jolt. Stark put on his mask and Captain grabbed his shield. Zillah just sat back and observed. Stark opened the back of the jet, Thor landing on the opening door. Loki held a face of fear that only Zillah giggled at. 

Thor brought his hammer forward sending Stark flying backwards and into Captain. He grabbed Loki before looking at Zillah. 

"Stay here and do not move."

"Not a muscle." she smirked as he took off out the plane with Loki in his grasps. 

"And now there's that guy." Stark spoke. 

"Another Asgardian?" The red head asked. 

"That guys a friendly?" Captain asked. 

"Doesn't matter. If he freed Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." 

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." 

"I have a plan. Attack." and with that he took off out of the plane. Zillah stayed still. 

"Technically i'm not moving a muscle, i'm just moving location." She smiled "This is gonna be fun." Zillah vanished into thin air.

—————

Thor threw Loki down. He had taken him to a desolate land filled with only rocks and trees. The dark of night was well upon them. Mixed with Thor's rage the atmosphere was loud. Thor groaned as he hit the ground wincing with pain. 

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded. 

"I missed you too." Loki laughed 

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" Thor was enraged by his brother but not surprised. 

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." he sneered. 

Thor drops the mjölnir (his hammer), causing the mountain to quake with fear. He picked up Loki by the scruff of his collar.

"I thought you died." Concern coated his voice. 

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked expectant of an answer. 

"We all did. Our father-

"Your father." He cut him off "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor lets go Loki with shame in his eyes, Loki walked away from him his fists clenched. 

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor valued his family and tried to find some sort of hope inside of his brother. 

"I remember a shadow." his voice shook with emotion "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. You have no idea who lives on this Earth, Loki. No, the Earth is under my protection." Loki began to laugh. 

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?" He threw his hands up in the air. 

"You think yourself above them." 

"Well, yes." He answered truthfully. 

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Loki angrily shoved his brother to the side and walked back up the ledge. 

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it." 

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" 

"I am a king!" Loki shouted. 

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor's voice cracked. 

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where." He smirked triumphantly. Thor's hammer through into his hand as he prepared to make a threatening statement. 

"You listen well, brother. I-

Thor was propelled off of the ledge by a flash of light. He did not get the chance to finish his sentence as Loki made his own. 

"I'm listening." 

—————

The young girl stood behind Loki. Examining him. She dared not to reach into his mind as nothing good would come from it. He turned around seeing the eyes that unusually mirrored his before turning back around. 

"Are you not going to sit?" he asked. She took a deep breath and then sat beside the villain. He wouldn't look at her and neither would she. They both kept their eyes on the fight in front of them as they talked. 

"Thor shall not know we have spoken, is that understood." 

"Understood..." he wanted to attach a name to the end of his sentence. 

"Zillah." she finished it for him. "I do find it quite childish how grown men fight."

"It is childish when they are not men but mere boys." he eyed his blonde brother. 

"Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, not a man but a mere boy. My knowledge of you just keeps expending."

"My name is Loki Laufeyson." he spoke through gritted teeth. "Zillah, you hold more knowledge than me, my knowledge of you is just a name. That is unusual for a person that can read others minds." 

"And it will stay like that until you stop trying to search my brain. I am more powerful than you think, you are just wasting time and energy at this point."

"Why are you talking with me?" Loki cut straight to the chase. 

"I've seen you before in a dream, in a memory, I can't tell which one it is but, I want to know why." Loki turned towards the girl however failed to catch her. She had gone vanished, leaving Loki to question;

Who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

1.02  
"No, Bella you are not staying here." Thor argued. "A guard will escort you to your room."

"I deserve to know what we are up against." She raised her voice at him. Annoyed with how he was treating her, as if she were a child. 

"There is no we in this conversation. You shall not see him again." His voice thundered through the halls. "Zillah Eos you will do as I say now go." At the mention of her full name she knew how serious he was. She sighed before following a guard out. 

She followed him down the hallway before spotting a broom cupboard. She knelt down half a metre away from it pretending to tie her shoe lace. The guard stopped next to the door and waited for her. She took action swiping her foot under the guards. He landed on his backside. She quickly pressed her fingertips to his head. Sleep. She echoed inside of his mind. Quickly she placed him into the cupboard changing her form to the guards. She rushed back to stand outside of the conference room. 

"How desperate am I?" She listened mid conversation. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close." he taunted. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." You could here the man smile throughout his sentence. 

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" an unknown voice spoke. 

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Captain asked her uncle. 

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." he spoke in his usual deep tone. 

"An army? From outer space?" Captain spoke again. 

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." The unknown voice. 

"Selvig?" Thor questioned. 

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor sighed. 

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." It was the red head that was driving the plane. She had heard that her name was Natasha. 

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve sounded confused. 

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Her heart stopped, he had lied to her. Therefore if he was her uncle did that mean? No, him and Loki looked nothing alike. Her and Loki didn't really look similar. 

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha spoke. 

"He's adopted." Thor answered her questions. Sensing that he would not answer any more especially coming from her she headed straight to the room where they were keeping the captive held. As she grew up she was told stories of her father and how great he was. Although Thor failed to mention a name she was sure the description did not fit the criminal locked in the cell. The criminal that was stood in front of her. 

"What are you staring at, guard?" he spat. She smirked before changing forms to Zillah. He looked up towards the camera seeing it was still running. 

"They cannot see nor here me, they can only see you and i'm sure they wouldn't be surprised to see you talking to yourself. I did have to cut off the microphone, the hearing guy is off on a break." She looked up at the watch on the wall. "We have five minutes starting, now."

"What have you come to ask me Zillah?" he asked. "I am surprised I was unable to recognise your illusion, it must be the glass." he knocked on it gently. 

"I'm not going to dance around my question." Her eyes spoke for her, the sparkle had stopped, she was being serious. "I know that you are Thor's brother, adopted or not. I don't know if you know this but he is my uncle. Therefore I am hoping for you to tell me you have some kind of long lost brother that I don't know about." 

"Not that I know of and not that Thor knows of either. I'm smart enough to connect the dots. I'm not your father Zillah, you have to be naive to think I am. My wife died years ago." 

"How many years ago? My guess is less than fifteen because I am fifteen. I can tell you what she died of aswell Loki if you want me to really push it." 

"Go on then." 

"She died of frostbite, caused by me." 

"I refuse to believe you are my daughter. I do not have children, I cannot have children."

"Her name was Sigyn." Zillah finished just as Thor stormed into the room. 

"Zillah Eos out now." She walked out her head hung low. He was surely not her father. His skin was not blue like hers the only thing the same was there eyes. When she was putting up an illusion at least. She was disappointed and relieved some how. She just hoped that Thor did not find out what they were speaking of. 

"We have not met yet. I'm Nick Fury." he rushed his sentences. "I believe we have something to talk about." 

"We have nothing to talk about." 

"I can make you an offer Zillah, which I know you will not turn down." She looked at him as they walked. "I will allow you to speak to Loki without Thor knowing. The audio will be shut off and you two will have privacy. However I ask of you something in return." 

—————

Zillah stood outside of the room. The guards had been dismissed by Fury until Natasha had left the room. This left them two on the inside and her on the outside. She knew of Nicks plan and hoped that Natasha could pull it off. 

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki turned around. 

"But you figured I'd come." She spoke. 

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." 

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." She said in a flat tone. 

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." he smiled. 

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" 

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki teased. 

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." Loki sat down and Natasha pulled up a chair. 

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no." Loki laughed "But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." She admitted. 

"What is it you want?" Loki questioned 

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." She shrugged. 

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" he advanced on her unsettlingly "Dracovs daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire?" Natasha fought the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. "Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" He shouted at her slamming his fists on the glass

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." he continued. "You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Loki slammed the cell once again as Natasha flinched. 

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" he spat. Natasha turned and walked away from his disgust filling her. 

"You're a monster." She whispered 

"No, you brought the monster." he laughed. 

"So, Banner... that's your play." She smiled her mood completely changed. 

"What?" Loki staggered backwards. 

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk." She spoke into her earpiece. "Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She started to make her way out before turning. "Thank you for your cooperation." As she left Zillah pushed herself into the wall to make sure she wasn't seen before walking into Loki's room. She clapped her hands together and smiled towards him. 

"What a show you put on there." 

"I'm not in the mood Zillah." he ran his hand through her hair. 

"Neither am I but I am still here." She shrugged tapping on the glass. He quickly turned around his eyes flashing red. 

"Why are you here?" She took a step back. At that exact moment she knew. She confirmed it in her mind. 

"Your illusion has cracks in it Loki, your illusion faltered." His eyes turned back to green as she spoke with a soft tone. "Everything connects together, everything makes sense." 

"No, Zillah." he burst out. "You are not my daughter. You are not a frost giant. You are not a monster like me." It was as if his skin glitched, patches of it changing to blue. She closed her eyes and took down her illusion. Loki gasped. Her skin was no longer white but a light shade of blue. Her eyes no longer emerald but ruby. 

"You think you're the monster Loki," she yelled at him. "I killed my own mother. I killed your wife. Don't even deny that I am your daughter, you would just be lying to yourself. I am done with the lies." Loki stood there speechless. Zillah shifted back to her human form. "I was brought up with stories of my father, of how he and I were so alike. Yet, I see no similarities of the man I was brought up to know and the boy standing in front of me."

"I didn't even know that I had a daughter." his tone was gentle. "I have been lied to many times Zillah. First about my adoption and now this." surprisingly he began to get emotional. "I would not have wanted you to grow up how I did, alone. I do not want you to have to be surrounded by lies. Trust me I am sick of them to."

"Loki, please just tell them where the Tesseract is and we can go home. Together, as a family." She pleaded placing her hands on the glass. 

"Come with me," The ship rattled. "my plan has succeeded." he looked around. "Zillah come with me and we can be a family. After all this is done, I promise you will never be alone nor lied to again."


	4. Chapter 4

1.03  
The hulk roared and Loki smiled. The door to the trap opened. Zillah had pressed the button before hiding under the raised platform. Thor ran inside. 

"NO!" He began to charge for his brother. Loki crouched down to attack only for Thor to fall right through into the cage. The doors closing behind him. 

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He smiled walking over towards the control panel. Zillah hated to think what he was going to to next. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Suddenly a guarding soldier falls to the ground. Agent Phil stood behind him holding a dangerous weapon. He breathed deeply before speaking. 

"Move away, please." Loki moved away from the control panel. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Agent Phil gasped as he was impaled from behind. The real Loki stood. Zillah had to hold herself back from screaming. She clasped her hand over her mouth. 

"Nooo!" Thor cried. 

Agent Phil slouched against the wall his breath heavy. Loki swiftly made his way to the control switch. Zillah quickly wiped away her tears, she had not known the man for long however he was a good man who did not deserve such death. Thor looks at him with pleasing eyes. Loki immediately opens the hatch and hits the button. Sending Thor hurtling from the ship. Zillah gulped down her heart that was thumping in her throat making her way out from under the platform. Phil looked at her knowingly. She sent him an apology filled glance. 

"You're gonna lose." he croaked. 

"Am I?" Loki grinned. 

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-

Loki was blasted with the gun. Sending him straight through the wall. 

"Think what." Zillah joked knowing only the agent could hear her. 

"So that's what it does." Phil smiled. 

Loki soon recovered from the blast pushing himself up from the ground. He looked towards the motionless Phil and then to his daughter. He shook himself off. 

"That was quite funny you have to admit." 

"Funny to you." he grabbed her arm. "but for me not so much." They ran through the ship searching for an opening. Finally Loki spotted one. He called in one of the jets. It hovered outside as they climbed on it. Zillah was left feeling nothing but guilt as she watched the huge flying base get smaller and smaller as they travelled further and further away. She turned to her father looking at the sceptre. 

"Now, when can I get one of those." 

"When you open up your mind to me."

"Forget it." she sat back in a sulk. 

—————

"Was he married?" Captain asked. 

"No. There was a uh...cellist, I think." Stark answered. 

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?" Captain spoke in a surprised tone. 

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job." Captain answered. 

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." He cut Stark off. 

"Right." Stark began to walk away. "How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Stark turned around sharply. 

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!

"Neither am I!" Captain replied. "He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list."

"He made it personal." Stark looked at the blood stained wall. 

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" he asked a rhetorical question in which Captain answered. 

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard."

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered." Starks phone began to rang. It was his home number. He answered quickly hoping that it wouldn't be Pepper on the other end of the phone. 

"Stark is that you?" 

Zillah's voice echoed through the speaker. 

"Yes it's me, what do you want traitor." 

"Tell Fury it's here." 

The phone line went dead. 

"Sonofabitch!" Stark cursed. 

Zillah and Loki were situated at the top of Starks tower. He had gone to check on the portal while she had made a call for help. She did just what Fury had asked, from now everything just needed to go to plan. Even though she had made the call Zillah could not make up her mind whether to stay with her father or leave with the avengers. Whatever it may be it would happen and it would happen soon. 

"Who were you just talking to?" Loki sauntered in eying the girl as she held the phone behind her back. She shrugged before quietly placing the phone back on the desk. 

"You must be hearing things." He tilted his head as if he was suspicious before making his way to the balcony of the Stark tower. Zillah followed, still suited up and ready to go. 

"I'm intrigued," he spoke looking out upon the city. "What powers do you posses? You must've inherited something from me surely, the blonde hair definitely does not come from me." he smiled. 

"No, but it does come from your brother. Thor." 

"He is not my brother." he shook his head in denial. Zillah ignored him and carried on. 

"I think my powers are connected to others," she sighed. "I have been a copy cat since I was a baby, first Thor's hair and then the lightning. I probably inherited my abilities from you and mother. However when she died all powers that came from her disappeared. You give me anything to replicate and I will find some way. There is no one like me in the universe that we know of therefore there is no name for what I am. Yes I am Zillah Eos but there is no Goddess of something or Master of something."

"Goddess of Chaos, I say." She turned to him with a surprised look. 

"That's what Thor used to call me." 

"I guess it's settled then, Zillah Eos Lokisdottir, Goddess of Chaos, Royal of Asgard." He smiled. She began to believe that Loki was not as bad as he seemed. 

"Lokisdottir?" She questioned. 

"You are my daughter are you not. Loki's daughter, Lokisdottir." He sighed. "I thought you were faster than that."

"No, no, I am." she laughed. "It's just i've never had a last name before. I haven't had a father before."

"Well now you do," Loki placed his hand on her shoulder. "it's just you and me. Left to face the world." A bang came from the top of the roof. They suspected that it was someone trying to interfere. "Go inside, I'll be back in just a moment." Zillah did as he said and went inside. She grabbed the two cuffs and hid behind the drinks counter. She waited. 

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki spoke in a welcoming tone. 

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." It was Stark. She smiled gripping onto the metal devices in her hands. 

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." Stark joked. "You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki cut to the chase. 

"No, no, no!" Stark denied. "Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He grabbed a drink before looking at Zillah. He gave her a thumbs up under the table continuing the conversation. 

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" he asked. 

"The Avengers." Loki lookedat him, confused. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki laughed not intimidated nor scared. 

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." He smiled. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. Oh, and including the man you killed, Agent Phil." 

"That was the plan." he shrugged. 

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." He put the drink down on the bar. Zillah handed him the two metal cuffs also known as Calantotte Bracelets. 

He took them in exchange for two silver bracelets. They both had an emerald connecting them and a note attached;  
These are called Bolt Bracelets, they will help you harness energy. I have been keeping these for you until you were ready but you are ready now. Use them wisely. No matter what I love you Bella  
Thor. 

"I have an army." Loki threatened 

"We have a Hulk." Zillah smirked holding back her laugh. 

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."Loki began to walk toward him very slowly. 

"How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" He pressed the sceptre to his chest. A sound of metal on metal, nothing happened. He tried again. No result. 

"It should work." he said in astonishment. 

"Well, performance issues. You know? Not uncommon. One out of five-

Loki grabbed Stark by the throat and threw him across the room sick of the games he was playing. 

"Jarvis. Anytime now." Stark spoke before Loki grabbed him by the neck again. 

"You will all fall before me."

Loki threw Stark out of the window. He began to free fall hoping that it would catch up to him on time. From behind the elevator opened, a red pod shot out. The pod follows behind Stark before opening up and attaching onto him; it was a new his suit. He flies up before hitting the ground facing Loki. Zillah crawled out from the bar standing behind her father. The decision had been made. 

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Iron Man spoke. "Her name is Bella!"

Loki raised the sceptre however she was to quick for him. She aimed the lightning in her hands towards her father blasting him across the room. Zillah looked down at the bracelets, they must have increased her power by at least fifty percent. 

"Good job, Kid." Stark nodded.

"It's Zillah!" She shouted at him heading out onto the balcony. "Not only did you get it wrong once, you got it wrong twice! Unbelievable." He looked at her with a grin on his face. She pouted before carrying on. “If you want to play hero at least get your lines right.


	5. Chapter 5

1.04  
The Chitauri had been unleashed. New Yorkers began to fill the streets staring up at the crazy sight. Stark heads straight for them taking as many down as possible. Still most escaped past his clutches attacking the streets and the people on them. From crashing into buildings to shooting. Zillah had to do something. Sorry Stark. She was sure that she would break the energy source. 

Zillah pulled the energy in towards her hands. The electricity buzzed in her veins sending electric shocks around her body. She began to shoot bolts from her palms towards the creatures. Each that she aimed for fell, failing to complete their mission. She carried on, the piercing Chitauri screech ringing in her ears. Until he joined her side. He admired her before looking upon the destruction filled streets. She did not notice him until he spoke. 

"Apparently we do have some similarities," he laughed. "you betrayed me and I am ashamed to say that I did not see it coming." 

"I'm sure you can't see anything coming with those stupid prongs on your head." She carried on shooting down soldiers from his own army. "I don't know if anyone has told you this before but the costumes tacky." 

"Still, you will join me when this world crumbles into my control," he smirked. "Like father like daughter, we always have to be on the winning side." 

"Well you haven't won yet, so I guess i'm fighting for the right side." 

"Keyword; yet."

The tower shook as he landed. Thors hammer in one hand and a clench fist in the other. She did not feel like interrupting today so she stepped away from her father, watching them both quietly and carefully. 

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" He threatened. 

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" He pointed the sceptre towards his brother. Zillah teleported herself onto a higher platform and began shooting the army once again. However she keep one eye open for the scene that was about to unfold with the two brothers. 

"So be it." Loki and Thor rush at eachother. Both weapons colliding. Loki swung the sceptre and Thor ducked. He was going to have to try harder than that. Thor sent a lightning bolt towards him which is successfully deflected. They were switching with each other constantly. Loki finally getting to release his pent-up rage and jealousy for his brother. On the other hand Thor had no choice but to defend himself. 

Iron Man swung into view, a cluster of them following him. Zillah managed to pick off a few but not all of them. She cursed to herself unable to take out more than a couple at a time because of how fast they were. A jet flew close, in the two front seats were Natasha and Clint. Zillah waved her hands at them to move however they were to late. The power had already admitted from the sceptre sending them hurtling down to the ground. 

Thor collided with Loki as he was distracted, tackling him to the ground. They both quickly got up, Loki landed a few blows to Thor's side. Thor was hardly effected. He brought his fist to Loki's face beating him with disappointment. 

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Loki's eyes filled with shame and regret. 

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." He tried to look away. Zillah’s heart clutched, feeling a sense of unease. 

"No." Thor hoped "We can. Together." Loki looked towards his brother showing a glint of hope before taking a knife out of his belt. 

"Loki, NO!" Zillah screamed jumping down off of her ledge. She was to late. He had plunged the knife into his brothers stomach. Thor kneeled down with his head hung. 

Zillah jumped into action attacking her father. Landing a blow to his head as he did to her arm. He tried to restrain his strength. She was only a child, it would be embarrassing to use his whole force on her. She elbowed him in the guts reaching for his sceptre he denied her by pushing her away. Zillah fell to the ground. Loki then proceeded to place a fingertip to her head. Stop, he echoed. She had no choice, her emotions were out of control. Zillah was forced to a stop. Loki looked at them both on the ground. 

"Sentiment." he spat. 

Thor quickly got up and kicked Loki. Lifted him into the air and slammed him back down. They had caught him, or so they thought. He rolled off of the ledge. Thor and Zillah both rushed to the edge. He had managed to land on one of the flying machines, saving himself from his own family. Thor grabbed the knife and took it out with ease. 

"We need to help on the ground." Zillah nodded. 

"Sorry for abandoning you." She apologised as they made there way to the elevator. 

"You are Loki's daughter that's for sure." he smiled as she punched him in the arm. "That's not an offensive thing." The doors of the elevator closed as they headed down. 

"Not offensive at all considering he is a psychopath and mass murder." 

"See, not offensive."

"It's called sarcasm, Thor." Zillah smacked her hand on her head. She guessed that they don't teach any lessons of common sense in Asgard. The doors opened as they were met with chaos. Well, if Zillah was the Goddess of Chaos she better get it under control. "I'll see you around." she ran out of the building. 

"Be safe!" Thor shouted after her. She smiled, always the one to worry. Zillah felt claws on her back. She quickly turned around placing her hands on the creatures head zapping it with her volts. A circle of them came towards her. She let out a loud scream unleashing the lightning onto them each falling one after the other. 

"Let's see what these things really do." She smirked. Two of the Chitauri ran towards her. She propelled herself up into the air both of the soldiers ramming into eachother. She landed on top of them both. "Bring it on." Jumping onto the top of a taxi. They all came at her climbing on top of her and the vehicle. "Idiots." She remarked before unleashing a ball of lightning propelling them all backwards. 

"Nice killing you all." She smiled before vanishing, teleporting herself to the group of avengers. 

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked handing Zillah an earpiece, she put it in. 

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor explained. 

"Thor is right." Iron Man spoke through the ear pierce. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked. 

"As a team." Captain spoke. 

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated. 

"Yeah, get in line." Clint huffed. 

"I tags first place." Zillah raised her hand. 

"Save it." Captain held his hand up. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us."

A loud motor roared behind them. A man appeared on a motorbike. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days. He got off of the bike and looked at the city. 

"So, this all seems horrible." He spoke. 

"I've seen worse, Banner." Natasha announced his name. 

"Sorry." Banner apologised

"No. We could use a little worse." she smiled, reassuring him. 

"I'm guessing that he's the green guy." Zillah whispered to Thor, he nodded. "So that's Hulk, he doesn't seem very intimidating."

"Just wait." Thor warned. 

"Stark? We got him." Captain notified him. 

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up." he spoke. "I'm bringing the party to you." Iron man rounded a corning bringing the huge creature with him. It looked like an armoured slug flying through the air. Zillah found the show quite entertaining 

"I... I don't see how that's a party." Natasha stuttered. 

"Jesus, has no one here ever heard of something called sarcasm." She folded her arms. The Chitauri Leviathan swooped down lower onto the street following Stark. Banner looks behind him to captain before walking towards the beast. 

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." He asked. 

"That's my secret, Captain." he smiled and turned around "I'm always angry." Banners body began to swell and stretch. Green stained his skin. The Hulk was alive and well. He smashed into the beast bringing it in time for Iron Man to send a rocket into its soft spot. 

"Yep," Zillah stepped back amazed. "We definitely have a Hulk." Iron Man landed beside them. The Avengers created a circle with their backs to each other. From above the Chitauri watched in horror as they clung into the building bricks. They let out a yelp of attack. The group looked up to see more creatures pouring out of the portal. 

"Guys." Natasha gulped. 

"Yeah, we can see it to." Zillah said her eyes wide. 

"Call it, Cap." Iron Man spoke. 

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." He instructed. 

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." They both flew upwards. 

"Thor, Zillah, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." They both nodded. Thor clutched onto Zillah as he flew upwards. Landing on the turret of the building. 

"Those bracelets can with stand anything, you heard Cap. Let's light it up." Thor spoke and Zillah nodded. The skies began to turn grey. "Three, two, one." Thousands of flashes were infront of them aimed at the portal. The creatures began to fall. Some climbed up the building heading for the problem. Zillah's palms began to burn she screamed letting out all of her energy. The Chitauri were knocked off of the building. Thor was long gone taking to the streets as she carried on disintegrating the army. 

Until her foot slipped. She was sent hurtling towards the ground. She screamed and shut her eyes. A few seconds after she opened them just to be met with his eyes. Loki put her down quickly. 

"I can't have you dying on me just yet." He smiled. 

"I would rather." She walked to the back of the machine. "Good luck father." She let herself fall backwards. Loki rushed to the edge watching her as she stood on the back of a Chitauri Leviathan. His face filled with concerned as he looked down. "If you could see your face right now." As she laughed energy pulsed through her and into the creature. Loki shook his head before zooming off. 

Thor and Hulk soon joined her sending the creature smashing into Grand Central Station. The three stood next to eachother before Hulk punched Thor out of the picture. 

"You touch me and you will be nothing but burnt up broccoli."

—————

"Hulk, put him down he is not a rag doll!" Zillah shouted at the green giant. 

"No, bad guy." With that the Hulk smashed Loki into the floor multiple times before leaving him stuck halfway through the cement floor. Loki was stunned to say the least. "Puny God." Hulk stormed out and Zillah followed. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. He just shrugged before jumping off of the Stark tower building attacking the Chitauri. "He is like a child." Only then did she over here Natasha and the doctor talking. 

"Loki's scepter, the energy." he groaned out. "the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." She shook her head in dismay. Zillah walked over and picked up the sceptre. 

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." He looked downwards. 

"Loki's scepter." Natasha spoke. 

"It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." They both looked down to see Zillah with the metal in her hands. She admiring it wondering whether she should keep it to herself or not. 

"Looking for this?" she tormented. "I might hold onto this for a little longer." She saw the fear in their eyes. "I'm just kidding but I shall be sad to part with it." She frowned before teleporting herself to them. She handed it over before leaning on the edge. 

Selvig typed away at his laptop as Natasha breaks into the force field close to touching the Tesseract. 

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" She asked the people in her ear. 

"Do it!" Captain demanded. 

"No, wait!" Iron Man spoke. 

"Are you crazy?" Zillah burst out. 

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Captain warned him. 

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." In the distance he was approaching the nuke firmly in his grip. He pushed the nuke upwards with all of his force steering it straight into the portal. Him along with it. 

"Come on, Stark." Natasha was becoming impatient. 

"Close it." Captain instructed. Without hesitation Natasha pills the sceptre out, the Tesseract turning of its energy beam. The portal began to close, still no sign of Stark. At the last moment a small figure made its way through the portal plummeting back to earth. 

"He's not stopping." Zillah towered over the edge only to see Stark in Thor's arms. He put him down before creating a loud raw right in his ear. He was alive and blabbering on as usual. 

Loki began to crawl from the hole in the floor and onto the steps. He turned around slumped seeing a group of pissed Avengers. Zillah had to hold back her laugh. The battered and bruised Loki spoke. 

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now."

—————  
A Few Weeks Later...  
—————

"Can we put a muzzle on him?" Zillah begged. "His voice is starting to annoy me." Loki rolled his eyes but before he knew what was happing a piece of metal was put over his mouth. "You guys are efficient." She nodded at the guards then turned back and smiled at her father. 

"It's time to go." Thor entered the room. 

"Sure thing boss." She saluted to him. "Just make sure you hold on tight. We don't want either of you getting lost." Thor took her hand as he grabbed Loki's arm. Zillah teleported them to the place that they would leave to see her home for the first time. They landed to see the Avengers around them. 

"You better be coming back, kid." Stark folded his arms. 

"What? Are you gonna miss me or something?" She laughed. "I'll be back soon. I've cause enough chaos on earth, I think it's time I spread some on Asgard." Stark nodded. 

"Good luck, Zillah." 

"You used my-

Just like that Thor had turned the dial and they entered the bifrost giving her no time to finish her sentence. Therefore Stark did it for her.

"name?"


	6. Chapter 6

1.05  
Asgard was just as Thor described it and more. It was the city of gold. Compared to earth this planet was a heaven, a haven even. A man stood above them, both hands placed on a mighty sword. He had chocolate brown skin and golden eyes. 

"Heimdall, this is-

"Zillah," he smiled. "It is lovely to meet you again." he walked down from the platform shaking her hand. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Again?" She questioned. 

"I remember when you were just a baby." he sighed. "Small, blue, dangerous. I knew immediately who your father was. Speaking of, it's nice to see you Loki." He rolled his eyes ignoring the man. 

"Come on Bella we have people to meet." She waved towards the Bifrost guard following her uncle. Thor dragged Loki along in his shackles. Thanks to Zillah he had not spoken a single word on the way there. More or less that he couldn't speak a single word. 

Thor left Loki in the hands of the guards before taking Zillah through the castle. It is not that she didn't like the place but it didn't feel like home just yet. She felt out of place within the golden walls and marble floors. The two of them rounded a corner to a dark oak door. 

"This is your room." Thor tilted his head. "It has been here since you were born. I'm glad that you finally get to see it." He reached out and pushed the door. 

"When do I get to meet with Odin?" She asked. 

"After he has spoken with Loki." he huffed. 

"And that would be..." Zillah needed a time frame. 

"Right about now." Thor furrowed his brow. "Why are you asking?"

"Look Thor today has been great, returning back to Asgard and all but I really have somewhere to be." she slipped up on her words. "I'm gonna go and explore the castle, get to know the place. If I get lost i'll call you." Thor looked at her in amazement as she ran down the hallway. 

"Stay out of trouble." he shouted before muttering to himself. "Call me on what?" 

Zillah sprinted back the way that her and Thor came. Heading straight to where they had handed Loki over. The doors to the grand hall were just about to open. She quickly transformed into one of the guards hiding at the back of the pack. No way was she going to miss this. 

Odin sat at a huge throne over looking them all. She swore she could see him glance at her with a knowing eye but decided to shrug it off keeping her focus forward. Loki was chained up bellow, placed at his fathers feet. He sure will not be enjoying that. Frigga stood on one side watching on. 

"Loki." She smiled at the man. 

"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" he taunted. 

"Please, don't make this worse." She begged 

"Define worse." He answered back. 

"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone." He waved his hand sending Frigga away. The guards stayed put just incase Loki had a trick up his sleeve. Trust me, Loki always has a trick up his sleeve. 

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki laughed. 

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?"Odins voice boomed. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you." he tilted his head. 

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." he lectured his boy. 

"Give or take 5000 years."

"All this because Loki desires a throne." It was now his time to taunt and embarrass. 

"It is my birthright." Loki defended. 

"Your birthright was to die as a child." Zillah's heart clutched at the harsh words. "Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them." Zillah mimed his last words knowing what he was about to say. Loki was so predictable to her. 

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons." Loki's expression changed as if he had been knocked back into reality. 

"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?" He asked. 

"Thor must strife to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes. He will be king." The guards turned Loki around guiding him to the exit. Zillah followed nearly outside until Odin spoke again. "Stop." 

"Shit." she mumbled. 

"Zillah, I know you are there." Embarrassed she shifted back into her original form. Loki looked at her shook his head and then grinned. He was definitely his child that was for sure. 

"You can just call me Bella." she flushed red. "Sorry for eves dropping, it's kinda in my nature."

"I can tell, Goddess of Chaos, you are Loki's child it does not surprise me anymore." He stood up off of his throne. "Take him away." he shouted at the guards before making his way off of the stairs. "I here you posses some powers little one." She nodded. 

"You've probably heard that they are quite unusual." She sighed. 

"The power to replicate other abilities." he smiled at her before begging to walk out of the room, Zillah instinctively followed. "Would you be able to prove that fact for me?" he asked. 

"I guess so, as long as there is something physical for me to see." he nodded taking her down a long hallway and stopping at a door. He knocked gently before entering. Inside was filled with white beds, almost like a hospital. Rows upon rows of them. Many empty but a few not. There was a nurse that stood at the back of the room, he bowed to Odin before quickly leaving. Odin took her over to a young girl. 

"This girl needs a bit of extra attention, more healing will do the trick." he placed his hands on her temple, it was if light flowed through him. The healing cells from him transferring to her body. He stopped before motioning her to start. Zillah placed her hands the same way he did and began to imagine him healing her. She felt a tingle in her finger tips and opened her eyes. She was producing the same light he had. Zillah gently removed her hands from the childs head. "Fascinating. Thankyou." he smiled at the girl who closed her eyes to go back to sleep. 

"What else can you do?" he asked. "What else do you know?" they exited the room making their way back down the hallway. She began to explain as they climbed down the staircases. 

"I can produce lightning like Thor but instead of using a weapon, I use my hands. The bolt bracelets help of course. I can also do most of what Loki can." she fiddled with her hands. "The weird thing is that I inherited nothing from my mother. Thor mentioned that before she died I did but after that, the powers just seemed to vanish into thin air." 

They entered a long, dark hallway. There was pillars that lined the walls displaying special artefacts, each of them labelled. There was one labelled 'bolt bracelets' she looked down to her wrists seeing identical ones. She guessed the others were fake. 

"This is where our artefacts rest," he spoke. "I see you have one on your wrists. I am not asking you to give them back however I do expect great care to come to them. They cannot be lost." Zillah nodded. She looked upon the wall seeing a mask. It had holes for eyes and elf ears. 

"What is that?" She asked. 

"Ah, child that is a long story." She shook her head and took out her hands, placing them in-front of her. 

"You do not need to speak, just show me." He sighed before making his way over to the girl. "I will only be able to see what you want me to see." he nodded and closed his eyes. She placed her fingertips upon his forehead. Zillah was plummeted into darkness. 

"Long before the birth of light there was darkness, and from that darkness, came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night." Odins voice rang in her ears. 

"Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction." A red stone was presented, glowing, pulsating. 

"The noble armies of Asgard, led by my father, King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures." Zillah hovers over a land showing two armies at war with eachother. One side wearing the mask that was displayed proudly on the wall. She then zoomed in on two men. 

"Malekith! Asgard's forces are upon us." The bifrost opened bringing in more soldiers. 

"Send the Kursed." Malekith ordered. Some soldiers crushed red stone in their hands. They gained more strength and grew to an intimidating size. He looked up towards the nine portals above him. 

"As the Nine Worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether." The two men began to walk over to the Aether however were stopped by a bright light. The Bifrost. Asgardian warriors charge at the man before they lay dead on the soil. As the Bifrost disappeared, Malekith reaches for the red stone only to discover that it is not there. 

"But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell. With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to lay waste to Asgard's army." Malekith watched on as his army were slaughtered. 

"Their deaths will mean our survival. This war is far from over." The two men run onto a ship leaving as the planet fell to pieces. The other ships self destructed leaving the desolate land a mess. 

"Malekith was vanquished, and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe."

"Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?" An Asguardian soldier asked Odins father. 

"If only we could. But its power is too great. Bury it deep. Somewhere no one will ever find it."


	7. Chapter 7

1.06  
Loki had been locked up for almost a month. Odin did not let any visitors go and see him as punishment. The doors were heavily guarded because of Zillah. She had tried everything, getting denied each time. She sat outside the prison doors the guards keeping a close eye on her. Frigga rounded the corner spotting the young girl. 

“Bella, why are you sitting on the floor darling.” she shrugged fiddling with her finger. “Come on, get up.” Frigga offered her hand helping Zillah stand. She turned towards the guards. “Let her in, he’s had a month alone it’ll be good for him to have some company.” The guards nodded opening the door. 

“Thank you.” She gave Frigga a warm hug. The woman stoked her hair, she was just like her father. Zillah walked inside as the guards guided her to the left. Loki was pacing up and down. The guard coughed announcing the young girl’s arrival. Loki turned around. Zillah waited till the guard left, she sat outside of the cage. 

“The traitor has returned.” He slid down the back wall sitting opposite her. 

“I’m not the one that tried to destroy Midgard.” 

“Rule Midgard.” he corrected. 

“Your plan would’ve never worked, surely you have had time to realise that.” she rolled her eyes. “The past is the past, you can’t blame me forever. I’m sure you have betrayed many people in your time. No actually I know you have.” Zillah leaned her head back on the wall. 

“I’m guessing Thor told you.” he leaned his head back onto the wall. 

“He didn’t only tell me the bad, he talked much more fondly of you from what I remember.” 

“I bet he did.” he said sarcastically. 

“He said that you are a master of magic. That you like books and you study them in order to improve yourself.” Zillah began to rhyme off. “You see yourself in a shadow when in reality you are in the spotlight. You are funny in the weirdest way. That you would’ve adored me and put me first because you feel as if you were never put first yourself.” 

“Meanwhile I was told nothing of a daughter that I should’ve raised myself, here in Asgard.” he sighed. “It’s cruel the way the universe works. You knew of me and I suspect that you wanted to find me however I was left in the dark unable to search as I had not a clue. My brother got to hold you first, I was tucked away into the background once again.” 

“It wasn’t Thor’s fault.” Zillah shook her head. “It was only his duty to for fill my mother’s dying wishes. Unlike you who has a mother who cares for you I did not. I saw the fear in her eyes when she looked at me, when she held me, kissed me, did what mothers are meant to do. She could’ve easily given me over to you however two monsters in the heart of Asgard would ruin the place. It would’ve ruined both of us.”

“Did you know that you had frost giant in you?” he asked. 

“Of course I knew,” she chuckled. “I’ve been blue since I can remember. I only mastered the illusion as I got older. I hated it, the colour reminding me of the death I caused. Until, I met you. I do not inherit the skin from her but you. My father who has not yet shown me his true self but has shown many others. My father who I want to look up to and trust. My father who I know holds light in the darkness that is cast upon him.”

“Your father who is stuck in a cell for the rest of his life.” he held back his tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t know if Thor told you this but I have always wanted a daughter. I imagined that she would be just like you: bold, clever, sly, beautiful, the list goes on. I wanted to make Misgard a better place, I know realise that I was not going to achieve that by attacking them with an alien army.” Zillah chuckled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” she shook her head. “You didn’t know. Like you said the universe is cruel. It has sure been rough on you.” he looked at her with a furrowed brow. “That cell makes you weak. You can stop trying to pretend now, I know how tiring it can be.”

The illusion cleared. Showing Loki with his messy hair and bare feet. Bags hung under his red eyes, sore from crying. Furniture was scattered around the room thrown in a fit of rage. He refused to look at his child ashamed of what he had become. Zillah held herself back hating what she saw in front of her. 

“I thought that creating chaos was my job.” she smiled at the destroyed room. “Loki look at me.” he slowly brought his eyes to hers. “I’m gonna be here everyday no matter how long you are stuck in here.” A guard approached the girl. 

“Thor has returned.” She nodded as he scuttled away. 

“I’m sure you will get a visit off of your brother some time soon.” she smiled. “Stay mischievous.” she winked following the guard. 

“Keep causing chaos.” she heard from behind just as the door closed shut. She was met with a handsome blonde haired man. She grinned and ran into his arms. He lifted her up giving her a big bear hug. 

“I’ve missed you Bella.” He hummed against her shoulder. Squeezing her tighter she tapped on his shoulder. 

“Cant, breath.” she wheezed. He quickly let her down. 

“Sorry.” he patted her on the head. “The All-Father wants to see me, i’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you tag along.” 

“Sounds fun.” she grabbed his hand swinging it as they walked. They reached a balcony as Odin stood watching over the courtyard. Zillah let go and jumped onto the ledge. She swung her legs over the side sitting down and watching. Warriors trained, battled against eachother. 

“Is Vanaheim secure?” Odin asked Thor. 

“If it wasn’t then he wouldn’t be here right now.” she muttered. 

“As are Nornheim and Ria.” Thor nudged Zillah as a warning. “Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore.”

“You must think I'm a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily.” He sighed. 

“You would be one piece of mouldy old bread,” Odin raised his eyebrow at her, she shrugged. “If I do say so myself.” 

“That was not my intent.” Thor’s eyes widened. 

“For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. They're well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect and my gratitude.” Odin thanked his biological son. 

“Thank you.” Thor returned. Zillah rolled her eyes at the soppy exchange. 

“Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart.” Zillah tapped on her heart mimicking Odins words. 

“Oh Jane, I miss you so much.” Zillah lied down on the ledge. “If only we could be together, but we are worlds away.” She giggled and sat back up. “Literally.” 

“This isn't about Jane Foster.” Thor snapped remembering that he told Zillah about her right after they had just met. He regretted that conversation as it did not age well. 

“Human lives are fleeting, they are nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you [Camera briefly turns to Sif] I'm telling you this not as the all-father but as your father. You are ready. The time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself.” Odin lectured. “And you.” he turned to his grandchild. “You need to at least pretend to behave yourself.”

“I’ll try.” She smiled hoping off the ledge. “There’s a party tonight and I’m planning on having some fun.”

—————

“There was a time you would celebrate for weeks.  
Thor: I remember you celebrated the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second.” 

Zillah eves dropped on the two of them. She was having a good time before she began thinking about Loki. She decided to no longer party and sit back. She felt guilty that he was locked up in a cage while she was up here having the time of her live. 

“Well, the first was so much fun.” Thor spoke and they both laughed. Sif was majorly hitting on him however Thor would not be able to understand that through his thick skull. 

“Take a drink with me. Surely the All-Father could have no further task for you tonight.” She smiled. 

“No, this is one I set myself.” Or maybe he could. This Jane girl must’ve been constantly on his mind, she must’ve been the one to crack through the thick skull. Hopefully knocking some sense into him. 

“It has not gone unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are Nine Realms. Future king of Asgard must focus on more than one.” She sighed. 

“I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif.” he bowed his head slightly. Zillah jumped into the conversation before Thor had a chance to leave. 

“Sif,” she patted her on the back. “I’m sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but numb nuts over here won’t say himself. He’s not interested, he has another woman, full stop. He appreciated the offer but has sadly turned it down.” She stopped dead in her tracks mouth agape. 

“That’s not what I would say nor think.” Zillah knocked on his head. 

“That’s his brain speaking, he must follow his heart from now on otherwise he is going to get lost.” she grabbed his arm dragging him away. Thor let out a relieved sigh. “Am I going to get a thankyou?” 

“No because you were rude about it.” he huffed. 

“But I wasn’t wrong.”


	8. Chapter 8

1.07  
“It's three am what are you doing?" Loki asked as Zillah trailed into the prison heading over to his cell. Since his last encounter with his daughter he had cleaned up a bit making sure to put himself back together. He was sat reading a book that his Mother had given him to pass time. 

"Three thirty three actually," she yawned. Like her father she held a book in her hands. This book was coal black with a golden spine and golden lined pages. "I was snooping around your library, when I found this." she shook the book in her hand. 

"Don't go in my library again." he said in a stern voice. 

"I don't think you have a choice considering you're in there and i'm out here." she smiled. "carrying on," she sat down examining the field that kept them apart. "i'm pretty sure I have found away to shift into their." Zillah went to press her hand against the golden layer. 

"No, wait." Loki stood up rushing forward. "You'll hurt yourself." Zillah shook her head and smiled before closing her eyes. Watch me. She pressed her hand against the barrier only to discover that there was no barrier at all. She walked forward entering his cage. She opened her eyes the layer closing behind her. 

"You'll have to teach me how to do that." Loki sat back down. 

"Happily, I will not be helping you escape just yet." she sat beside him, unafraid. Loki shifted uncomfortably not used to her being so close. "I wish you were out there, without you I have to put up with Thor and Odin on my own! All Thor talks about these days is Jane and all Odin does is lecture me. It gets boring." she yawned. 

"Apart from that," he nudged her with his elbow. "how are you liking Asgard? You seem to be thriving, every time you come and see me you look happier." 

"I don't really know how I feel," she shrugged. "everything is going so quickly, only a month ago I had hardly any human contact and I had no idea who my father was. As long as I am with you," she leaned her head on his shoulder, he shifted slightly surprised. "even though I am confused about you, every minute I spend with you the more I get closer to either liking you or disliking you." 

"How am I doing so far?" he asked. Zillah sliced down the middle in front of her. 

"That's where you were when I first met you." she moved her hand to the right. "Then it quickly went down hill. Now your getting better." she moved her hand slightly further than her middle mark. "It would help if you weren't locked up here all day."

"Tell me about it." he sighed, leaning his head against hers. "This is nice." he put his arm around her shoulder Loki was finally feeling some sort of peace and comfort after months. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had not been able to hold her and didn't think he ever would. He turned bringing her into his chest. Partly because he didn't want her to see the liquid dripping past his eyes. 

"Thank you." he stroked the back of her head before placing it to his. There was a flash of green and Zillah was left hovering over a scene. There was two young boys, one with black hair as dark as midnight, the other with hair blonde like the sun. Loki and Thor. They walked through the palace, innocent in their early teenage years. Thor began to talk. 

"When I grow up I am going to be king of this very castle," he turned around. "I will have a queen and a dozen children running around the halls. Each one with the last name Odinson, all boys preferably." he spoke to Loki who looked at him with contrasting eyes. He shook his head. 

"No?" Thor exclaimed. "What do you mean no?"

"Well, maybe for you but not in my dream world." he looked around. "I wouldn't even stay in Asgard. I would want a single girl, a powerful, independent girl. Who can never be overshadowed by anyone else." he smiled. "Zillah Eos Lokisdottir. Zillah meaning shade and Eos meaning dawn. Her whole name would signify the end of the darkness." 

"Wow Loki," Thor patted his brothers head. "only if you can get someone to marry you. That might be where things get complicated."

"Shut up Thor." Loki began to chase him Zillah fading away from the memory. She looked up to her father seeing his eyes sparkle. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the head. 

"You will never ever not be the light to my darkness. No matter what you do, you will always be my dawn." 

—————

Zillah wondered around the palace, still not knowing her way around the castle yet, trying to find their new guest. The girl who Thor talks about has something wrong with her. They came here to fix it. One things for sure, Odin would not be happy about this. 

“I know very well who you are, Jane Foster.” Odins voice boomed in the room as she opened the door. 

“You told your Dad about me?” Jane foster sounded surprised. 

“He won’t shut up about you.” she rolled her eyes. 

“And you are?” Zillah did not like her tone and she could tell that she already would not like her. 

“Zillah,” she smiled sarcastically. “Lokisdottir.” Jane gulped and looked towards Thor. He looked back with a blank expression before carrying on. 

“Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before.” Thor explained. 

“Her world has its healers, their called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard.” Odin ordered. The guards approached her however before they could get a hold of her a blast of red light filled the room. Sending them flying. 

“Don't touch her.”Thor leaned down and stroked her hair. “Jane, are you alright?” Jane nods. Odin and Zillah looked over at the girl. The All-Father knowing exactly what had happened. 

“That's impossible.” he uttered 

“The infection, it's defending her.” Zillah sighed. 

“No, it's defending itself.” Thor spoke. 

“Come with me.” Odin said quickly. “There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk.”

Odin rushed them all to a room, images of the nine realms floated above them. Odin pulled over an ancient book, the spine was cracked and the paper crumpled. 

“But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged.” He explained. 

"Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves comes to steal away your light." Thor began to read. “They were these stories mother told us as children. I told those stories to Zillah when she was younger.” 

“Gave me nightmares for a couple of weeks,” she punched him in the arm. “thanks for that.”

“This is no time to fool around, Zillah.” he snapped. “Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years.”

“What happened?” Jane asked her voice ringing in Zillahs ears. 

“He killed them all.” Odin stated. 

“Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is.” Thor looked at Jane. 

“The Dark Elves are dead.” 

“Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?” She asked. 

“No, it does not.” Odin answered. 

Odin swiftly left his library. Zillah clasped her hands together trying not to let out a joke or laugh of some kind. It was hard for her to keep serious about situations like this. She bit her lip looking towards the two that stood in silence. 

“I’m just gonna head out.” she smiled pointing towards the door. “Nice chat.” The door closed behind her. 

—————

Odin looked out of his cell at the new inmates. Lined up in rows as the Asgardian soldiers led them to their permanent cages. They came in all shapes and sizes these days and many at a time. 

“Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful.” He smiled turning to face his mother, Frigga. Her long auburn hair reaching just to her waist. Frigga was beautiful, she was calm and put together. The perfect woman. The perfect mother, blood or not. 

“The books I sent, do they not interest you?” She asked the God of Mischief. 

“Is that how I'm to while away eternity, reading?” Loki loved reading, when it wasn’t the only thing he was able to do. 

“I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki.” Frigga warned, when was he ever going to be happy, grateful even. 

“Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night.” He pried. 

“Zillah, how could you do this when you had a daughter to protect. It’s almost like she mourns for you. She mourns for the father she needed and the father she wanted.” Frigga did not want to play with her tormenting son. 

“Do not bring my daughter into this!” he raised his voice. 

“You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.” She stated. 

“My actions.” He mocked. “I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king.” 

“A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?” 

“A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself.” Loki argued. 

“Your father-

“He's not my father!” He shouted, his voice full of rage. 

“Then am I not your mother?” She snapped. Loki hesitated. 

“You're not.” He answered pricking at the tears in Friggas eyes. 

“Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.” She took a step forward extending out her hand. Loki goes to take it only for it to go right through then Frigga disappeared. Zillah came from behind the pillar where she was hiding entering the cell. 

“Loki,” he turned around sorrow in his eyes. “that man, who just said that to his mother, is not my father. Just like you view Odin, I view you when you turn like that. She loves and cares for you. All you do is poison her.” She laughed hopelessly and shook her head. “Enjoy your books.” She spat leaving quickly and quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

1.08  
Zillah slammed the heavy prison door behind her storming down the hallways. She felt a warm presence join her side. She turned seeing Frigga. She snaked her arm inside Zillahs as they walked. 

"He doesn't mean it." she sighed. "He just has a very bad temper, especially when he does not get what he wants."

"That is no excuse." She shook her head. "He would not like me to treat him that way so why should he treat you that way. It's hypocritical." 

"Yes, he is your real father. I am his adopted mother." she looked at her. "Although I would love for him to be my own he isn't. I don't see any difference however he does."

"I'm sorry." Zillah looked towards her travelling feet. 

"Oh, don't be." she smiled. "As long as you promise me that just because we are not blood doesn't mean that it puts a boundary between us. It was lovely to find out I had a grandchild all of these years."

"I won't," she smiled back. "thank you Frigga."

"It must be hard discovering you had a father after fifteen years. If I would of known I would've brought you up myself." she unlinked their arms stroking her hair with one hand. "Although, I don't think I would get away with it. Everyone would know that you were Lokis child just by your eyes." 

"I don't want to sound rude but I am grateful that I was brought up on Misgard, brought up without my father. It just made me more aware. When I discovered that I actually had him, a father, I have never felt such happiness and confusion." 

"Do you know how he has been these days? He won't open up to me but I'm sure that he would've to you." 

"I think he's struggling," Zillah sighed. "he hugged me and I could tell he was crying. He's not coping very well. I mean he's just found out he has a daughter who he is not allowed to see nor touch. Locked up for a lifetime, I'm sure that takes a toll on his mental state." 

"He hugged you?" Frigga was confused. "How?"

"Well, I found this book about how to break through barriers with only using your mind. I tried it and I succeeded." 

"Your such a smart woman. No one has ever done that before, I won't tell Odin. Although I have a suspicion that deep down he would be surprised." She brought her grand daughter into a warm hug. "You are just like him. Promise me you will make sure that he is okay through this." Zillah nodded. 

They parted and carried on walking until they met Thor and Jane, staring desperately into each others eyes. Zillah felt her whole body cringe. 

"My father doesn't know everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Frigga interrupted their precious moment. 

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, my mother." Janes face flushed red as she quickly took her hand from his.

"Hi." She smiled. A piercing screech went through Zillahs head as the three of them ran towards her. She screamed clutching at her ears trying to make it stop. Thor panicked. 

"What's happening?" He asked. 

"Give her space." Frigga warned and they all backed away. Jane clutched at Thor's arm worried for the teenage girl. It was hard for him to watch his niece writhe in pain until she silently went still. 

Her vision flashed red. In a cell a masked monster pulled out a red rock from his pierced stomach. He began to crush it in his hand. His body began to shake and swell. Growing bigger and stronger. He transformed into a Kursed. Quickly he got to work, breaking free from the cell and letting others out along with himself. Loki stood up watching the creature. The thing walked up to his cell and looked at Loki for a moment before turning and walking away. 

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." Loki advised the Kursed. It turned and looked at him. He then walks away again. The prison alarm screamed as Zillah was dragged from the scene. Her breathe was heavy. Thor rushed over helping her up. She smiled at him letting him know she was okay. It was only then that the alarm went off. 

"The prisons." Frigga looked over. 

"Loki." Thor immediately said. 

"Loki is fine but the prisons are absolute chaos." Zillah informed them. "I don't think it will be long before he lets himself out." 

"Go, I will look after her." Frigga looked to Jane. Thor nodded before grabbing his hammer. He swung it in a circle until it propelled him towards the castle. 

"Stay safe." She took both of the females hands. Even if she did not like this Jane women she wished her safety for Thor. 

"Zillah Eos, you are not going there." Frigga warned. 

"Yes, I am." she chuckled. "Loki is my father and this is my kingdom. I can't have both of them being at risk." she let go of their hands. Before Frigga could grab the teenager she was gone. Vanished to the prison. 

"Now this is what I call fun." Zillah laughed as she collected lightning bolts at her finger tips. She watched as the prisoners tried to climb the stairs. Zillah propelled her lightning towards them sending them tumbling backwards. She slowly walked down the stairs as they stared up at her with surprise. 

"Who's first?" she asked and none of them volunteered. Zillah shrugged and began splitting herself into many others identical to her. "I guess i'll just have to take you all." the clones ran towards them. Some defeated and disappeared, most fought of the clan. Thor joined her side once all of the clones had gone. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked while they fought back to back. 

"What do you think I'm doing her dumb dumb," she sighed. "I'm helping." She kicked the green creature down. There was a loud bang from above them. Dust fell from the ceiling. Thor ran up the stairs to see what had happened as Zillah and the others kept on battling. 

She was soon faced with a tall beast. It had dark tough skin and menacing eyes. It's expression was blank as it made its way towards the teen. She smiled before drawing out two daggers. Zillah ducked as it clawed at her, she slashed its ankles and it fell to its knees. It grabbed her leg dragging her down before scratching her thigh. She hissed in pain as blood seeped through the material. 

Loki watched on from his prison, face plastered with worry. Zillah brought a dagger upwards before impaling the thing, the knife slicing straight through his skull. She got up quickly looking at the black blood that coated her hands. They began to shake, not with fear but with adrenaline. Loki looked on fondly before relaxing back to his comfortable position. 

Once all of the prisoners were returned to their cages Zillah strolled over to her fathers cage. Stepping over dead bodies on her way there. Loki was sat with his back up against a wall, he looked unimpressed. She pushed herself into his cell through the barrier. 

"That was cute." He mocked his young daughter. 

"Cute." she scrunched her nose wiping the sticky substances from her hands onto her stained clothes. "What a mess." she looked at the prison that was a battle ground half an hour ago. 

A ringing travelled through her ears. Zillah knew what was about to happen. She clenched her teeth ready for the pain. Letting out a whimper before there was a flash of red. 

"Stand down, creature. You may still survive this." Frigga warned pacing backwards. 

“I have survived worse, woman.” He hissed as if the words pricked at his tongue. 

“Who are you?” She sneered towards the ugly creature. 

“I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine.” He walked towards her at a fast pace. The sword was risen slashing the creature on his face. Malekith took a step backwards before drawing out his blade. They begin to fight, collision after collision. 

Another larger creature joins Melekiths side ridding Frigga of her weapon. It began to make its way towards the scared Jane who had pushed herself in-front of the pillar she was meant to be hidden by. 

“You have taken something child. Give it back.” The creature lunges to grab her. Only finding air within his grasp as she disappeared. He realised then that it was just a trick of the light. “Witch!” he shouted. “Where is the Aether?” 

“I’ll never tell.” she raised her head high. 

“I believe you.” He ran the blade through her back. 

Zillah returned back to reality. Loki held his child in his arms. He quickly rushed over her checking for any sign of injury even though he had been right with her the whole time. A hand was placed on her cheek as she began to cry. Loki cradled her as she sat up and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Normally in situations like this he would stay away or ignore it. However something inside him clicked when he saw her lying helplessly. His hand traced small circles around her back. Hushing her he rocked back and forwards with her. 

“She’s dead.” She whimpered afraid of her fathers reaction. Loki pulled away placing his hands on her face so she was forced to meet his eyes. “Frigga’s dead.” his hands dropped from her face. He stood up and grabbed an ornament throwing it across the room. 

Zillah rushed to her feet throwing her arms around him as he writhed in emotion. His scream made her heart stop. Ripping through the agonising silence with a chilling screech. He shook his head in disbelief. Her hand brushed through his hair as the whimpers no longer came from her but from himself. 

“In a universe filled with people she was the only person who truly cared for me.”


	10. Chapter 10

1.09  
"Thor is not her only son." Zillah argued with Odin and her uncle. "Loki has a right to see her before you send her off." They both refused to meet her angered gaze. They would not let Loki attend his own mother’s funeral, so she was taking a stand. 

"No!" Odin boomed his voice echoing around the room. "He lost that right when he tried taking over earth." 

"You may as well have Loki stand on your blind side for the rest of his life, you do not see through your obsession with Thor." She shouted. "Maybe if your sons were treat equally these events wouldn't have unfolded."

"Do not raise your voice at me! I am the King of Asgard!" His voice shook with rage. His red face showed it to. Time to switch to plan b. 

"I do not give a shit who you are!" she screamed. Thor looked at her as if she was crazy. "You have responsibility to put blood over the crown. Even if you do not view him as blood, Frigga did. Frigga would want him there."

"Frigga is dead!" He snapped. 

"Frigga is dead because of you." Thunder rumbled outside, reflecting the storm that was churning inside of her. "I am glad that I was brought up on Midgard as I would never want a King like you."

"You have no right to speak like that to me," he stood up. "you shall not be joining us tonight but your father. In his cell." he motioned for the guards. They tried to grab her however her skin was sparking with electric. 

"I have known him for a short period of time." she looked him up and down. "But he is more of a father than you will ever be." Zillah turned on her heals. Thor watched on as the doors slammed shut behind her. He started to leave in silence.

"Do not tell me that you agree with that child!" Odin sat back down. Thor glanced back. 

"She has a point." Thor left. 

“Touch me and this room will smell like burned flesh.” She warned the guards as they marched her towards the prison. The doors opened and they lead her down the stairs. Loki looked up. Zillah moved her head upwards motioning for him to stand up. He did as he was told. 

“Loki, step back from the barrier.” One of the guards ordered as he went over to the energy pad. Loki backed up his hands above his head. The shield was taken down. As they went to shove her in Zillah grabbed two guards by the neck sending lightning into them. It split their spines as if they were tree trunks. Loki grabbed onto the third guard twisting his neck until it cracked. 

The other inmates watched on, crowding the front of their cages. Zillah pulled out Loki’s daggers and handed them to him. Her plan had been successful. Anger Odin enough to send her here. He smiled down at her before bopping her on the nose. 

“How long have we got princess?” he asked. 

“Call me princess again and I will personally make sure that you never see daylight again.” he laughed at her remark. 

“I asked how long have we got little one?”

“Long enough.” She cracked her knuckles before changing her appearance to one of a guard. Loki followed suit before they headed through the castle. They came upon an empty balcony high enough to see anyone and everyone. 

Frigga was laid in a boat full of petals as she set off throughout the kingdom. Loki held himself back admiring her beauty. The guilt that he felt would never be washed away even by his own fallen tears. She set out towards the end of Asguard, a burning arrow landing on the boat. As it began to boat arrows lit the air saying a fair well to the queen. 

Just as she reached the edge the boat began to float up. Then it fell as silver stars scattered into the night sky. Many moon-lights lit the sky as the people of Asgard mourned for her. Mourned for their lost soul. Zillah gripped her fathers hand leaning her head against his shoulder. 

A guard ran up to Odin before whispering a few words. His knuckles turned white. He nudged Thor and told him the information he had just received. 

“We have to go,” Zillah looked. “they know we are gone.” Loki grabbed her hand rushing through the castle. However, instead of running towards the prison they ran away from it. “Where are we going?” She hissed. 

“Be quiet and just follow me.” He shook his head rounding a corner to a huge wooden door. “We shall stand outside of here.” Zillah furrowed her brow in confusion but went with it anyways. 

“What are we waiting for?” 

“More like who.” Loki corrected her. “And in three... two... one.” Thor turned the corner, his shoulders hunched. He ignored the two guards and entered his room. Not long after he came back out and grabbed both of them by their horns dragging them inside. “I thought it would work.” Loki shrugged. 

“Thor, after all this time you see me.” he sneered. His face less threatening as a guard. “Why? I would’ve thought you would come to gloat? To mock?” he taunted. 

“Loki, enough. No more illusions.” Both Loki and Zillah dropped the glamour. However Loki was not as neat as before. His hair was messy, he was no longer wearing his royal clothes. The bags under his eyes were purple and his cheekbones prominent. He looked helpless. He looked weak. 

“Now you see me, brother.” He avoided looking in his eyes. “Did she suffer?” His voice cracked. 

“I am not talking to you to share our grief.” He walked towards the other side of the room looking out of the window. “Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.” He looked at Zillah. “To both of you.” 

“Go on.” Zillah raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 

“I know you seek vengeance as much as I do.” he directed his speech towards Loki. “And you just enjoy getting up to no good.” he looked at his niece. She grinned nodding her head. “You both help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you.” He looked back at his brother. “And afterward, a cell.” Loki chuckled. 

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.” He tilted his head. “What makes you think you can trust me? Trust us?” 

“I trust Zillah.” he smiled. “I don't trust you. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you.” Loki smiled and hummed. 

“When do we start?” he asked. Zillah smacked him on the back of the head before continuing towards the door. 

“When do you think? Idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “Thor has waisted enough time on his stupid monologue for us to go any later.” She left. The two brothers looked at eachother and just shook their heads. They followed on behind her. 

“This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine.” Loki teased as the trio walked beside each other. “Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?”

“He wouldn’t want to damage his pretty face any more.” Zillah added. “Aren’t I right Thor?”

“If you keep speaking I will have you put back in that cell, the both of you.” he warned. 

“Fine. As you wish.” He smirked winking at his daughter. She immediately knew what they were about to do. 

“We’re not even here.” Zillah spoke before they turned into guards again, matching beside their future king. “Is this better?” She asked. 

“It's better company at least.” His tone was flat. 

“Still, we could be less conspicuous.” They both turn back into their human forms before transforming Thor into Sif. Zillah laughed. “Hm, brother. You look ravishing.” He looks down at himself. 

“It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.” He said in his own voice. Zillah turned him back into himself. 

“Very well.” He clapped his hands together. 

“Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.” She joked. Loki turned into Captain America and Zillah turned into Tony Stark. 

“Oh, this is much better. Woh. The costume's a bit much, so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging.” Loki jokes flexing his muscles. 

“I tell you what, I like these glasses.” Zillah wiggled the glasses while scrunching up her nose. “I’m Tony Stark, let me spell that for you. S for selfish. T for try hard. A for arsehole. R for rude. K for knucklehead.”

“Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless Amer–

Thor grabbed them both shoving them up against a pillar placing his hands over their mouths. They both looked at him with confused eyes. Zillah and Loki returned back to their original forms. Two Asgardian guards passed by, not seeing a thing. 

“You could of at least furnish me with a weapon.” Loki complained. “My dagger, something!”

“I didn’t need to do that.” He smiled taking the daggers from his pockets and giving them to Zillah. “She did that for me.” She took them happily placing them in her boots. Thor then took out some iron handcuffs attaching them to Loki. 

“At last, a little common sense.” Zillah chuckled. 

“And I thought you liked tricks.” He joked. He laughed as he walked. The two having no choice but to follow the blonde idiot. They were soon met with her face. Jane. 

“You're-

“I'm Loki.” He began to introduce himself. “You may have heard of-

Jane stepped forward and slapped him. Loki smirked and licked his lips before looking back at the angry woman. Zillah held herself back from laughing, her belly bouncing up and down. She couldn’t control herself. 

That was for New York.” She justified. 

“I like her.” Loki commented. 

“I don’t.” She muttered under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

1.10  
"There they are! Take them." A group of guards made their way towards the group. "On my command." One yelled at the top of his lungs. Sif had joined them a few seconds after Jane. 

"I'll hold them off." Sif drew out her sword. "Take her."

"Thank you." Thor took Janes hand in his. Sif looked away gulping. Zillah rolled her eyes as the two ran off. The warrior turned back around jealousy in her eyes. 

"You wish that was you don't you." Zillah chuckled and Sif stayed silent. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I would choose you over her any day Sif. Just in case you cared." She blew a fake kiss at her. Sif raised her sword to Loki's throat. 

"Betray him and I'll kill you." She warned. "I'll make sure that the youngster watches." Loki chuckled and pushed the blade down with his finger. 

"It's good to see you too, Sif." He smiled. Both Loki and Zillah disappeared, they went to catch up to the couple. Sif was left facing the guards. An easy task for a warrior of her experience. 

"I will give you as much time as I can." Voltstagg and Thor shook hands. You could tell that there bond was strong. 

"Thank you, my friend." Thor nodded, the group walked towards Malekiths crashed ship. Jane cowered behind her boyfriend. As Loki was about to enter the ship Voltstagg stopped him. 

"If you even think about betraying him-

"You'll kill me?" Loki finished his sentence. "Evidently there will be a line." Volstagg let him past as he smirked. 

"Don't worry about him." Zillah stood on her toes and tapped the tall man on his head. The ginger hairs stuck up funny afterwards because of her static fingers. She giggled. "He's harmless really." 

The four were on board of the ship. Thor looked down at the controls pressing all the buttons as if he was a child in an elevator. It reminded Zillah of a movie called "Elf" that she watched when she was younger. An adult toddler pressing a bunch of buttons because he doesn't know what else to do. 

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki commented looking over his shoulder. 

"Evidently not." Zillah crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the ship. 

"I said, how hard could it be?" The group heard shouts outside, obvious that the guards had arrived. 

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki egged him on. 

"His brains to slow to do it faster." She laughed. "He can't keep up." She sensed no sort of pulse coming from the machinery. No buzz. 

"Shut up, Loki, Zillah." Thor was beginning to get stressed. He frantically pressed every button firmly. 

"You must have missed something." Loki commentated. 

"No, I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing." He slammed his hands down. 

"He really is turning to punching his way out of things." Zillah sighed looking over at Jane. Her face was pale, there was something wrong. 

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently." Thor still hit the buttons.

"I am pressing it gently." He spoke. "It's not working!" Suddenly the ship comes to life. They turn around to see Zillah, electricity in hand. 

"It needed a jump start." She smiled. "Just thought it was funny seeing you try to work a dead ship. Ahhh brotherly love ey." The ship to flight with Thor at the steering wheel. It raised knocking over a few of the columns over. 

"I think you missed a column." Loki pointed out. 

"Shut up!l Thor demanded. The ship began to break its way through the golden palace. Destroying the place in the process. Thor was not the most careful drivers. 

"This is why you don't drive and drink." Zillah smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. They began to fly through Asgard. 

"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot." Loki tried to convince his brother. 

"Is that right?" Thor smirked. "Well, out of the two of us which one can actually fly?" As they flew over Asgard Jane began to get lightheaded. She collapsed falling on the floor. Zillah didn't even have to think twice to stay where she was. 

"Oh, dear. Is she dead?" Zillah tilted her head to the side. "Nope still breathing."

"Jane." Thor looked on worriedly. 

"I'm okay." She said weakly. The ship suddenly crashes into a large building. 

"Not a word." Thor warned the two of them. Several smaller ships started to follow them. Odin could not let them leave. The ships were gold in colour and had small wings on the side of them. Almost like a larger version of a golden snitch. 

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter?" She asked them and they completely ignored her. Blocking out her childish gibberish. 

"Now they're following us." Loki remarked spotting the flying things. They began shooting at the larger ship. Damaging it with every hit. "Now they're firing at us!" 

"Yeah, thank you for the commentary! It's not at all distracting!" Thor said through gritted teeth losing his concentration. The ship hit a massive stone monument of a previous king. In Zillahs opinion the place needed a bit of refurbishment. 

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki clapped his hands together. The smaller ships continued to aim at them. The ship began to rattle with the hits. The foundations crumbling. "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Thor reached out pushing Loki out of the ship. Zillah stared in horror. He had just fed him to the sharks. Thor let out a belly laugh. She shook her head and gulped before diving out of the ship. Instead of landing in the cold water she landed onto one of the smaller ships. It was Fandral driving it. 

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." He laughed. "But your daughter possesses the grace that you have never owned." Zillah stood on her feet staring down at her shell shocked father. The smaller ships continued to follow Malekiths ship not noticing the switch of vehicles. Thor soon landed laying Jane down on the ships floor. 

"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki brushed himself off as he stood up. 

"I'm glad you're pleased." He yawned. "Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." Loki took over the ships control before the Asgardian ships noticed their trickery. They changed their target. "Fandral." 

"Right." Frandral reached for a rope and stepped towards the edge of the ship. He sighed. "For Asgard." He jumped suddenly off of the ship using the rope to swing onto a rivalling one. "Nothing personal boys!" He knocked off the three guards one at a time. He looked back up to the ship and saluted Thor. Loki began to fly straight towards the mountains. 

"We're gonna die." Zillah gulped as they sped towards the sharp rocks. 

"Loki!" Thor warned. 

"If it were easy everyone would do it." His face beamed with excitement. 

"I don't want to die." Zillah clutched onto the side of the ship. 

"Are you mad?" He looked over his shoulder. 

"Possibly." The ship gained momentum. Thor held onto Jane as Loki headed straight for the wall of the mountain. Zillah looked away waiting for the collision. Instead they flew straight into the mountain entering through a portal taking them to Svartalfheim. "Ta-da!"

Zillahs head hung over the side of the ship. Her face green in colour. There was a growl, her stomach was threatening to bring up the eggs and bacon she had eaten for breakfast. Loki patted her on the back trying to comfort her. She shrugged him off. Standing up straight black dots appeared in her vision before she passed out, her head hit the bottom of the ship. 

"What a drama queen!" Loki commented. Zillah looked up at him before sliding her leg under his. He joined her on the floor groaning. Side smiling at him she stood up looking over the dull land. It was colder than Asgard, more daunting.

“What I could do with the power that flows through those veins.” Loki looked at Jane. It was as if he could see the aether running through her veins. The luminous red liquid eating away at the cells in her body. 

“Maybe try and take over another world.” Zillah rolled her eyes. “Maybe not midgard this time.”

“It would consume you.” Thor told him the truth. It would kill him, just like it was killing Jane. 

“She's holding up alright, for now.” 

“She's strong in ways you'd never even know.” Thor looked at the sleeping woman. 

“Would you like to list a few ways for us?” Zillah asked sarcastically. Thor shoved her, he didn’t understand the hatred towards her. 

“Say goodbye.” Loki urged. 

“Not this day.” Thor shook his head in dismay drawing his eyes away from her. 

“This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heart beat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you.” The words clawed at his throat. Just like Sigyn was snatched from him. Like Zillah was snatched from him.

“And will that satisfy you?” He asked. 

“Satisfaction is not in my nature.” Loki smiled. 

“Surrender not in mine.” Thor continued. 

“Patience not in mine.” Zillah finished. “I know you two are having a moment but can you please hurry it along a bit.” 

“Zillah,” Loki warned before directing his attention to his brother. “The son of Odin.”

“No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!”

“Oh my days.” Zillahs head fell into her hands. “I’m not cut out for this whole family thing.”

“Trust.” Loki sneered. “Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!”

“Loki, watch your mouth.” Zillah warned as he lingered on a touchy subject. 

“What help were you in your cell?” Thor stood up meeting him. 

“Who put me there? Who put me there?” Thor stormed over to him grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. 

“You know damn well! You know damn well who!” Thor raised his fist however before he could bring it down Zillah had grabbed a hold of it. 

“Stop acting like children.” They separated from eachother hearing her words of wisdom. “Frigga wouldn’t want you to fight.”

“Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked.” Loki joked and they smiled. 

“I wish I could trust you.” Thor turned away from him. Looking out over the land. 

“Trust my rage.” Loki answered back. Zillah kicked him in the shin. 

“You always have to have the last word.” she rolled her eyes. “It’s getting annoying.” 

“Sounds like you.”

“What sounds like me?” she turned to him facing his side. 

“Annoying.”


	12. Chapter 12

1.11  
"Alright, are you ready?" Thor asked after they landed. Jane nodded her head. 

"I am." Loki smiled. 

“Yeah,” Zillah sighed. “me to.” They looked towards her, surprise plastered across their faces. Loki began to shake his head. 

“No no no,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “you are staying right here. Where you will be safe.” Zillah shoved her fathers hand off. 

“You are not choosing to treat me like a child right now.” she folded her arms. “I can fight just as well as you both. Don’t even get me started on princess over here.” she motioned to Jane. “She can hardly walk more or less fight.”

“Bella, this is not a discussion we are having right now.” Thor helped Jane out of the ship. “You will stay here until the plan has succeeded.”

“What plan?” 

“A plan that doesn’t involve you.” Loki followed them out of the ship. “You stay here little one and if you are needed I am sure you will take it upon yourself to come and help.” She huffed turning around hearing their footsteps walk away from her. She watched as the head towards Malekith. 

“You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed.” Loki hissed looking back at his daughter. He contemplated whether he should follow through with what was about to happen. 

“Yeah, possibly.” He shrugged. His brother held up his shackled hands, he tilted his head. 

“You still don't trust me, brother?” He chuckled. 

“Would you?” Thor began to take off the cuffs keeping Loki out of mischief. Zillah watched on as both brothers smiled at eachother.

“No, I wouldn't.” She saw the dagger hidden behind his back, memories flashed back of their fight on the Stark building roof. Her father plunged the dagger into his stomach. Thor was sent rolling down the hill. Zillahs nails digger into the side of the ship as she leaned over trying to see what was happening. 

“Thor! No!” Jane shouted and ran down the hill after him. Malekith saw the young women, he was fast on his heels. Approaching the trio. Loki made his way over to Thor. 

“You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?” He kicked him in the stomach. Thor clutched at his abdomen. “All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!” Thor began to raise his hand trying to summon Mjolnir. Loki swung the dagger down slicing off his hand. 

Zillah contemplated jumping in. Loki was going to kill Thor. She shook her head. He wouldn’t do that, especially infront of his own daughter. Biting her lip she anticipated what was going to happen next. Trusting her initiative she waited. 

“Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!” Loki grabbed hold of Jane throwing him towards the dark elves feet. She hit the floor with a crack. “I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.” The masked monster spoke to Malekith in a foreign language. He then made his way over to the god of thunder. 

“Look at me.” Malekith spat, using his food to turn Thor around. He shook his head before lifting Jane into the air. Red smoke escaped out of her. The aether extracted from its host. Zillah could here it scream with the loss of her heat, the loss of her humane energy but energy non the less. Jane fell to the ground, her body limp. 

“Loki, now!” Thor’s hand never was amputated, it was all an illusion that Loki had created. The Mjolnir fit firmly in his hand shooting lightning into the smoke. It squirmed and fought it. Thor’s lightning retracted as the aether was absorbed into Malekith. He turned and fled towards his ship. 

Two dark elves went straight for Thor but they were no match. Almost falling immediately. The masked monster Algrim through something in the air. It created a vortex, it sucked in everything around it. Including Loki. He began to rise upwards. 

“No!” Zillah screamed. Thor got to him just in time, returning back to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair, she shouldn’t go, not yet. 

Thor went after Algrim. They exchanged blows. The motion was so fast it was hard to see what was happening. Somehow Thor was beaten to the floor, the creature pounding him into the ground. 

Loki picked up a fallen elves blade driving it through the back of Algrim. It slumped over before coming back to life. It turned around to face her father. Grabbing him by the shoulders, the blade was driven into his stomach. 

“LOKI!” Zillah screamed. She jumped out of the ship running towards him. Tears streamed down her face and burned her throat. Algrim disappeared into the sky, one of his own vortex bombs used against him. Salt coated her tongue from the water falling from her eyes. 

“See you in hell, monster!” Loki teased. Zillah was still bounding down the hill and over the desolate land. She saw Thor clutch her father in his arms. Stopping she looked on from afar, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. 

“No. No, no, no!” Thor cried. “Oh, you fool, you didn't listen!” Anger bubbled inside of him. 

“I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool!” Loki squirmed in pain. Zillah set off again. Her heart pounding in her ears. 

“Stay with me, okay?” He rocked him. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Loki apologised. Thor hushed him, there was no need for them. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Thor nodded his head. “It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today.” 

“I didn't do it for him.” His breathing became hoarse. “Tell Zillah that I will see her again, in the golden kingdom.” Loki closed his eyes as his skin turned blue, his true form. 

Zillah left distance between her and Loki. She fell onto her knees and screamed. The clouds thundered sending a bold of lightning down towards her. It lit up her figure making the pain sizzle out of her. She clutched her head in her hands, she wept. 

“He’s not gone, he can’t be gone.” She looked up into her uncles eyes. “He will die for what he has done. I do not care what the prices may be. I will reign chaos upon the realms until I find Malekith and destroy him.” With that Zillah was gone.


End file.
